Sarah and Felice's Wackey and Insane adventures
by random182
Summary: Me and Felice suddenly end up on Planet Zi to Run into Some of the Zoids Characters from CC and GF


Disclaimer: I don't own any Zoids characters or Tom Delonge. I only own this spikey bracelet!!! ^_^_^_^_^  
  
***** Felice sat flipping through her little book filled with continuous pictures of Tom Delonge. While she was turning the pages at lightning speed, she noticed something barely. Her eyes went fiery red as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Felice's best friend (I hope so) ran in the room with her gummy bears that were flying everywhere.  
  
"Whhhats up-p Fe-el-lice?" Sarah asked while panting hard.  
  
"A PICTURE OF MY BELOVED TOM IS MISSING FROM THIS PAGE!!!!" Felice said with anger.  
  
"Oh my god Felice.... YOU MADE ME SPILL MY GUMMIE BEARS ALL OVER THE PLACE AND IN THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME MISS A SERIOUS EPISODE OF ZOIDS?!?!?!!" Sarah said while trying to hold herself back from killing Felice. "And Van was going to kick Stinger's assss!!!"  
  
"Well stop your whining, Tom is more important than your stupid Raven!"  
  
"Now why did you have to bring Raven into this? (-_-')" Sarah said.  
  
"Oh do I mean JAMIE instead of Raven?"  
  
"No not Jamie... why do you always make fun of me for liking anime guys?...whoops didn't say that out loud."  
  
"Humph.... Anime guys look dumb." Felice stated.  
  
"Well you don't know anything.... all you care about is Tom" Sarah said.  
  
"Well Tom is WAY cooler!"  
  
"Yea whatever, I am going to watch whatever is left of the show!" Sarah said while storming off.  
  
'I might as well go see what this "Zoids" is' Felice thought while sticking her book in her pocket and walking to the living room. When she entered there was Sarah sitting on the couch watching the ending credits to Zoids.  
  
"Ha well looks like Zoids is over, now its time for MTV2!!"  
  
But right before she could change the channel they were both sucked into the tv. Felice hit the ground and was followed by Sarah almost falling on top of her.  
  
"Ow my head hurts!" Sarah whined.  
  
"God dammit stop that whining!"  
  
"Damn you, but where are we anyways?" Sarah asked.  
  
"How should I know? You figure it out!" Felice demanded.  
  
It looked like the two were in a huge dessert filled with pearl white sand.  
  
"Ergg look I got sand all over my Blink-182 Sweatshirt." Felice commented.  
  
"Would you please stop whining about Blink-182 and Tom for once?!" Sarah said.  
  
"Yea, NO!!" Felice said as she stuck her tongue.  
  
"Now what do we have here? Two pretty girls." A Strange man said.  
  
"Felice.... RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!"  
  
Then Felice and Sarah ran like hell as the stranger jumped in his Zoid and went after them. Finding a huge log just laying across the sand then jumped behind it.  
  
"Who the hell is he?" Felice asked.  
  
"I believe that he is a mercenary. But I have a bad feeling about this." Sarah said.  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Because I think that we somehow ended up on Planet Zi!" Said Sarah.  
  
"You mean that one were that ugly Raven lives?" Felice asked.  
  
"Uhhh maybe." Sarah mumbled.  
  
"Oh god, I take that as a yes. But it sounded like that guy was :::glulp::: hitting on us."  
  
"No shit!" Sarah said.  
  
"EWWW he's ugly! Tom is way prettier!"  
  
"Oh god here you go again with your tom ramblings."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault that Tom is sooo gorgeous!" Felice stated.  
  
"Shhhh be quiet. I think that guy is coming after us still. I don't think that this is a good hiding place either!" Sarah whispered to Felice.  
  
Suddenly the strange man jumped over the log and was in front of them,  
  
"Ha now I gots ya!"  
  
Both Felice skin went pale and both of them bounced up and ran. But the man caught Sarah as Felice said while she was still running,  
  
"Good luck Sarah getting away from that creep. I'll meet you, uh. somewhere."  
  
'Oh my god she is leaving me with this creep!!!' thought Sarah. So Sarah kicked and tried to punch the man but he was to strong.  
  
***************************^***********************************  
  
"Hey Karl what are we doing here anyways?" a blonde-haired soldier with a red mark under his right eye asked.  
  
"For the last time Thomas, we are going across this god forsaken dessert to get to the nearest base. So then we can turn Raven in." Karl said with a little tone of anger in his voice.  
  
"Sorry big bro," Thomas said as Karl glared at him," um I mean Major Karl." Thomas said while mumbling the last bit.  
  
"Now we will be there in about.. Say um 20 to a 30 minutes." Karl said.  
  
Raven POV  
  
'Stupid orginoid shadow. he doesn't even help me when I get caught.' Thought Raven.  
  
~*flashback*~ "Okay Shadow. now we just head north towards the base where Van is. Ha this time Van will die."  
  
All I could hear is shadow let out a small roar sounding like an "okay dokey." Stupid organoid, using girlish fraises. He should be whacked up- side the head right now. Now what the hell is he doing? My god he is un- merging with the Geno Saurer!  
  
"What the hell are you doing Shadow!?" I yell.  
  
Now why is he running towards that person? I now jump out of my Zoid and head towards the mysterious person in the distance.  
  
"Onex?!" the stranger asked.  
  
"Roooar!" Shadow respounded.  
  
I think that Shadow just responded 'yes'.  
  
"Now what do you think you are doing calling Shadow 'Onex'?"  
  
It was a girl; she looked like she was in her late 20's or so. Her hair was short and black and she had light aqua eyes.  
  
"What do you mean 'Shadow'? Her name is Onex." The girl replied.  
  
"Shadow is not a girl." I reply back.  
  
"Uh well Mr. I thinks you're wrong."  
  
My eyes went wide as I suddenly knew the answer to why Shadow used such girlie fraises.  
  
"Oh my god. you mean Shadow to tell me that you are a girl?!"  
  
He nods. That is something that I would have never wanted. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, orginoid.  
  
"Fine then, I'm just going to be going now seeing that you found your true owner."  
  
So then I walked off, back to my zoid but there was Karl and his stupid Panzer unit. I guess that I should have ran but I'm not a wimp. Well I overheard the 2 brother's conversation about how they successfully got a tracker on my Zoid. Sometimes I pity myself.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Damn Orginoids, you just can't trust them." Said Raven, while pounding his fist into the metal wall. He was in the back of a Gustav in a metal crate.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^$^^^^^^^^^^^$^^^^^^^^^^^^$  
  
"Well should I go back and save Sarah?" Felice asked herself out load, "Nah. but maybe I should go back to make sure that she's okay."  
  
So Felice turned around and headed back in the direction that she just came from.  
  
^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^#^^^^^^^^^^^^#  
  
"Hey Karl do you see what I see?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Uhh I think so, looks like another mercenary trying to get at it with another girl." Karl said.  
  
"Hey that's just wrong." Thomas informed.  
  
"Umm I meant. trying to steal her money."  
  
"Okay dokey."  
  
'Damn Thomas and his "Okay dokey".' Thought Karl.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
haha its about time that I wrote another story! Yea and when Felice talks about "Tom", she means Tom DeLonge from Blink-182 of course. Well I gotta get going. but try to find Felice's story. with any luck (^_^) 


End file.
